zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isdrakthül
You have new messages (last change) -- AuronKaizer (Talk) 13:46, May 2, 2010 It's a huge list that's easier to use. Okay, that sounds lame somehow. A huge list that's easier to use. Well I like it, and you don't, nothing I can do about it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 13:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Trying out the nature of my sig. -'Isdrakthül' 14:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :See EveryDayJoe's talk page if you care why I did that. Also, ü is ALT 129 (on my computer, anyway). Isdrakthül 14:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't care how people type it. Isdrakthül 14:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way, how do I make a word bubble? Isdrakthül 15:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ask AK. And do you know how to speak in 1337? If you do come to my sandbox subpage, and don't click the new message thing.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 15:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) New Message Thing There should be a message from Wikia at the top of your page. Click dismiss to make the new message bar stop coming up. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 00:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. -'Isdrakthül' 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Monster Guide Isdrakthul (excuse the non accented u) that is a brilliant suggestion. -'Minish Link' 04:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! By the way, I don't really care about the umlaut and I'm surprised so many people include it. -'Isdrakthül' 04:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't even know it was called an umlaut... -'Minish Link' 04:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Why, did you try searching "Fancy Schmancy U Letter" on Wikipedia or something? --AuronKaizer ''' 04:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did... Super duh... 04:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Apparently, if you follow all the "Did you mean" links, the first result to your query will be "Ohio's 2nd congressional district special election, 2005".... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hah! The 19:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble Thank you so much! Userbox I made a userbox for you, since you are a very helpful person on this wikia. And so, in honor of that, and to give you props, I made you this userbox *ba ba ba daaaa* I stole the color scheme and picture from your 'This user wanted a userbox that looks like their talk bubble.' Just because it'd easier. --BassJapas (talk) 05:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm flattered. -'''Isdrakthül 14:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Biohazard Aligning? On my userpage, my userboxes, they're under my signing area, and if I make a header, it's all the way where the other headers are, and I was wondering how do I get it to align to the right like my userboxes? --'Jazzi BassJapas' 15:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really an expert at wikimarkup, so I don't know. I did a few experiments to try to align it to the right, but none worked. -'Isdrakthül' 15:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks though. I figured I'd ask you before AK or another admin. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 15:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thank you, thank you thank you. A million times thank yous!! *hugs through comp* --'Jazzi BassJapas' 23:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Dark link Why did you undo my edit, I was making it gramaricly corect --Michael RyanTalk 04:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I saw that you added that comma, never mind --Michael RyanTalk 04:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: 400 AmazingLink Gold Skulltulas Beedle's Masked Ship I see you reverted my edit. I have tested it, otherwise I wouldn't have changed it. The treasure and ship parts sold at the Masked Ship ARE the same as the normal ship - tested by changing the time but not the date. If you buy stuff from one, change the time then go into the other, the stuff will not be there - replaced with an X - and if you don't buy it but change the time, the exact same ship parts and treasure will be being sold at the other shop. It's true, so test it if you're not sure! I'm creating an account in a minute, it'll be called Avengah. Cheers 19:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No, they don't. However, if you save the game, turn the power off and change the time but not the date, the other shop may appear. By doing this, you can see it's true. For example, say it's 10:30am on a Saturday, and Masked Beedle is there. You buy one of his ship parts. Then you save and turn off the game. You turn the game back on after 12 (or just change the time), and normal Beedle is there. In his shop will be the remaining ship part and treasure from the Masked Beedle shop, and an empty space. The same applies the other way round - buy stuff from normal Beedle and change the time, and it will be gone from Masked Beedle. Likewise, don't buy the stuff and change the time and the exact same items will be in Masked Beedle's shop. It really is true so test it if you don't believe me! Avengah (talk) 18:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I've just checked it myself. This is what I found: Beedle's shop had a Tropical Prow and Golden Prow, and a Dark Pearl Loop at 40% off. I saved then changed the time from 15:58 to 22:58 and went to Masked Beedle. He had a Tropical Prow and Golden Prow, and a Dark Pearl Loop at full price. Avengah (talk) 14:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've tried again myself with the date changed to a Saturday. At 11:00ish Masked Beedle had a Worn Handrail, Barrel Shack and Regal Ring. I saved and changed the time to 16:00. Normal Beedle had the same three things, much cheaper of course. However, I have seen strange things happen before, like buying one item and the next day the other changes but the first is still sold out. I think it happens if you leave the system on for hours and buy stuff after midnight, it causes weird things to happen in the shops. Avengah (talk) 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Answers for Some Questions Languages WTH? Why did you remove my edit on the Bubble article? They do appear in The Wind Waker. HoboHunter28 (talk) 19:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC)HoboHunter28 Oh jeez, now i feel like an idiot. Sorry. And, how do you make those speech bubbles? I'm a noob at wikia. RE:Image Game Thank you Thank you for fixing my talk page. I was confused as to why it was like that. But all in all, thank you for your epic awesomeness. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 14:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. -'Isdrak ' 14:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Skulls